A Hanging and a Festival
by sosc
Summary: Marian/Guy: Marian declares her love for guy moments before Robin is to hang.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Marian/Guy: Marian declares her love for guy moments before Robin is to hang

* * *

**A Hanging and a Festival**

Everyone knew he would be caught someday. He was so reckless. He stole from the rich, and gave it all away to the poor. The poor liked it, sure, but the rich didn't. The rich went to the sheriff. Together they made a plan. And Robin was caught The rest of the gang was caught too. They were killed instantly. Only Robin was kept alive. The sheriff wanted everyone to watch him hang.

The rich wanted to see him hang, they didn't like to be stolen from. The poor were sad, they were crying. Robin couldn't do anything though, he was bound. They took him from the dungeons, up to the castle. The gallows were ready. People were cheering, and crying. The people still loved him. Most of them, at least.

He held his head up high, ready to die with pride. He would not show the sheriff he was afraid.  
They led him to the gallows, the rope was placed about his neck. This was it. No one would save him now. They were about to pull out the stool, the drums were sounding. Then someone cried 'Wait!'

They waited. That was surprising. Then Marian came. Robin smiled. At least he would get to see her before he died. He just hoped she wouldnt' do anything stupid, like telling everyone she was the Nightwatchman to distract the guards from hanging Robin.

"I want to talk with him," she told the hangman. The man nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Marian smiled at him. "I have some good news."

"You're getting me out of here?" Robin asked, not believing his good fortune.

"Sorry," she told him, "I can't do that."

"What is the good news then?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Who...?"

"Gisborne is the father. We are to marry as soon as your hanging is finished. Isn't that great?"

Robin frowned. How could that be great news? When he said nothing she started to cry.

"You're supposed to be happy for me!"

She slapped him, runing away to hide her tears.

The drums sounded again, the voice was called, and the stool was gone. Robin tried to hold his breath, but that wasn't easy with the rope about his neck. Still, he couldn't believe that Marian was marrying Guy.

**TBC**

**A/N: Chapter 2: **Robin is saved by someone, but will he want to be saved?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin couldn't breathe. That was the point of hanging though. Robin could not breath and was afraid he would be dead soon.

Then he fell. The ground was hard, it hurt quite a bit. But now he could breathe. He wondered how it had happened. One moment he hang there, the next he fell.

Then he saw Gisborne, the man in black, stomping up the stairs. "You!" he cried. "You made my fiance cry!"

"I'm sorry?" Robin sputtered. Robin looked at him. Marian had cried. He had not been happy about her marrying Gisborne. It had made her cry.

Gisborne was angry. "You will apologize to her! Then you will hang again!"

"So...I wont hang until I apologize?"

"NO!"

"Alright," he shrugged. "Then I won't."

Guy took out his sword. "Apologize! Or I will hit you!"

Robin knew that would hurt. It would hurt more than hanging.

"But if I say I'm sorry, you will hang me?"

Guy nodded coldly.

"I don't like that," Robin said.

The sheriff came up next. "Gisborne, I am trying to kill Hood."

Gisborne held the sword at the sheriff. "He made Marian cry!"

"La di da, you and I do that all the time."

"He will apologize!"

Robin just sat there. They were not paying attention to him. He could leave. He got up, but then Marian was there.

I have a better idea," she told them all. "Robin apologizes, and then he is to the best man at our wedding!"

"I'd rather hang," Robin answered. It was true. He did not like the idea of being best man at the wedding.

Marian looked at him sternly. "You rather want to hang? But what about me?"

"You don't even like Guy," Robin frowned.

"He has qualities."

"I have qualities," Guy repeated, holding the sword at him. "Now apologize before I hit you."

"Whatever," Robin rolled his eyes. He was doomed no matter what. "I'm sorry you have to marry Guy."

Whack!

"That hurt!"

"You need a better apology!"

"You need a better aim."

Guy tried his aim again. And things were all black for Robin all of a sudden.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Coming up: Robin survived the hanging, but will he survive the wedding?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Robin wanted to throw up. He didn't want to watch them kiss. At the same time he was still bleeding where Guy had cut him. That had hurt. Quite a bit.

Robin really wondered where Djaq was when you could need her for medical purposes. Then he remembered that she was dead. Too bad. It really was a shame. She had done so much. But it turned out she couldn't heal herself. She really wasn't a good doctor then. All the other outlaws could have needed her too.

Robin frowned, looking up, and saw Gisborne lifting the veil Marian was wearing.

They were going to kiss. Did they have to kiss? Robin felt sick. Yes they did. They were. They were still kissing. Was it possible for someone to kiss for that long?

Then they stopped. Gisborne turned to Robin. "Now we kill him."

"Do we have to?" Marian asked. "He's done so well as best man, he would make a perfect servant."

"What?!"

Robin and Guy both yelled. Guy did not want Robin to live. Robin did not want to be a servant. He was a master! Where was Much anyway when you needed him? He could cook them something. Then Robin remembered that Much was dead, too, thanks to Djaq's lack of medical skills.

It was not a good time for Robin.

Marian batted her eyes at Gisborne. She gave him the pretty face. The one where you could not say no. "Please Guy. He could be my wedding gift!"

Robin didn't want to be a gift. Well, he was not opposed to Marian getting him, but not as a gift from Gisborne. That wouldn't be nice.

Gisborne agreed. He turned to Robin. "You will be her manservant. You will do what she says."

"Or what?" Robin asked. Gisborne could not make him do anything. Marian could not either.

"Or I'll hit you again," Gisborne pulled out his sword. "And then I'll hang you!"

Marian shook her head. "No, no hanging!"

Guy stopped, sword in hand. "Well, we can draw and quarter him for a change."

That sounded painful. Robin did not want to be drawn and quartered. He also did not want to hang. Or be hit again. Gisborne could not aim very well.

"Alright," he said. Marian nodded. "You will do what I say?"

"But not what he says!" Robin pointed at Gisborne.

"That's fine," Marian smiled at him. "Come now, we have a lot of work to do."

"What work?" Robin wondered. Locksley was kept well. There wasn't any work that had to be done.

"I'm going to have a baby, you twit. That takes a lot of work!" she yelled at him.

The baby...what had he gotten himself in to?

TBC

Preview: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby....oh dear, how will Robin cope?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Took a lot of work here. Finally an update! Review and we'll post faster!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Push!"

He pushed.

"Push!"

He pushed again.

"PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING," he yelled.

"They're talking to me," Marian snapped at him.

Robin blushed. He knew that. He had just forgotten. Marian cried out again. She had been crying all morning. And Robin hadn't even said anything mean to her. He figured it was Gisborne. But then someone had guessed she was crying for a different reason. The baby was coming.

Marian should have been happy. She talked of nothing else. Now she was crying. And yelling. It hurt his ears. He couldn't figure women out. Then she screamed again. Robin plugged his ears. Marian wanted to hit him. She was having a baby. She wanted to hit everyone.

Then it was over. Robin was glad. He didn't like all the screaming. But now there was crying. A lot of crying. He plugged his ears again. His head hurt. Not from the crying though. Gisborne hit him this morning. Gisborne hit him a lot. His aim was getting better.

"Is it a boy?" Gisborne asked.

Robin frowned. Gisborne had not been here earlier. Why should he be here now? Robin tried to leave. He didn't like to be around them. Gisborne made him stop. Robin sighed. This was no fun.

"Yes," Marian gave him a big smile. Robin felt sick. Another Gisborne.

Gisborne looked proud. Robin felt even more sick. "We need to name him."

"Yes," Marian agreed. Then she looked at Robin. "He has been helpful. He should name him."

"Me?"

"Him?"

Gisborne did not look happy. Robin wasn't happy. He did not want to name him. Gisborne did not want him to name him either. This could not be good.

"He will be taking care of him after all," Marian said. Robin did not want to take care of him. The baby was shoved in his arms. Robin let out a sigh. "Name him." Marian said once more.

He looked at it. It was small. It smelled. "Vermin?" he suggested.

Gisborne hit him.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt him," Marian yelled. Robin and Gisborne were surprised. Gisborne hit him all the time, and she never said anything. Then she pointed at the baby. "You'll hurt 'him'."

Gisborne took the baby back. He gave him to Marian. "Now can I hit him?"

"Robin?"

"What Robin?"

"You want to name him Robin?"

Marian looked confused. "I will name him after the father."

Robin rolled his eyes. This could not be good. But it would fit. The baby smelled. Gisborne smelled. He didn't know how to cope. The baby was put back in his arms. He didn't know how to take care of a baby. Marian smiled at him. He hated that smile. Gisborne was smiling too. He was going to be sick again.

Once that king finally got his backside back to England he would show him with that he had left the poor people. The king could only hope that he didn't have a sensitive nose.

* * *

**Preview to next chapter: **Robin tries to make a little money by selling the baby off...


End file.
